


Slow Hands

by NatsuKyoya (Sherloaf_and_Beljohn)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Fights, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Massage, Other, Out of Character, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-Indulgent, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloaf_and_Beljohn/pseuds/NatsuKyoya
Summary: What's a pair of nice hands good for? A nice massage.





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> im so weak help i can't get out of this hell. also is ignis ooc? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ probably.
> 
> also the ending is a little rushed AAAAA whEN WILL IT END

Droplets of sweat dribble down the side of your face, and you drag the back of your hand under your jaw and chin. "Gross, it's so humid," you frown, "it is only morning right? I can't believe it." 

"Less whining, more fighting," Gladiolus barks, and you grimace, swinging your weapon at a flailing goblin. 

"Geez, there's no end to them," Noctis dodges a wiry green hand. 

"Less whining, more fighting!" Gladiolus yells again, and you hiss, feeling sharp, long fingernails scrape down the length of your arm. The goblin grins, baring it's jagged yellow teeth at you and with a cry of frustration you swing your foot at it. It cackles and rolls out of the way, leaving a trail of dust in its wake. "Come here you little vermin!" you duck your head as Gladiolus thrusts his fist in the goblin's face. With a loud, piercing cry it crumples to the ground, bony limbs splayed around its body. 

"Damn they're persistent," Noctis frowns. 

"We're almost finished, hang in there!" Ignis calls out. Noctis tosses you a potion and you crush it in your palm, feeling a hot wave wash over your injured arm, and the soreness in your feet and shoulders slowly disappears. The last of the goblins falls to the ground in a heap, and you straighten yourself, rolling your shoulder. 

"Six, I swear if more try and attack us—" you groan. 

"Well let's get moving and they won't," Noctis says, his weapons disappearing in a flurry of white sparks. 

The five of you hurry back to the Regalia, and you clamber in between Gladiolus and Noctis. "Why am I always the one in the middle if Noct is the one we're supposed to be looking after?" you frown. 

"Because you're the smallest," Noctis says without missing a beat. You cross your arms. 

"Well, _excuse_ me for not being six feet tall like Iggy," you sigh. 

"So are we gonna go to a hotel tonight or what?" Prompto asks. 

Ignis starts up the car. "I suppose we could obtain suitable accommodations nearby," he says, and Prompto cheers. 

"Finally, after a week of camping, I'm ready for beds," Noctis sighs, and you nod in agreement. You roll your shoulder slightly; it's been bugging you for a while, and sleeping on the hard, uneven ground did little to help the knots in your shoulder. 

...

While Ignis is booking rooms at a hotel in Lestallum, the rest of you sit at an open café and order drinks. "It's supposed to be really rainy over the next few days. Maybe we should pack some umbrellas," Gladiolus sighs. 

"We still have a lot to do in this area. We have some hunts to do for Cid, and there's been a tip at Galdin Quay that there are some pretty ferocious beasts lurking around the area. If we want to make some extra gil so we aren't completely stuck later, then we'll have to ask around for hunts to join. Shouldn't be too difficult, since daemons are seemingly everywhere these days," you twirl the straw in your drink. 

"That's a lot of information to swallow," Prompto sighs, fanning himself against the humid afternoon air. 

"Well, usually _I'm_ the one doing the swallowing," you say, and then immediately feel your jaw go slack. Noctis chokes violently on the soda he's drinking, and you cover your face with your hands. " _Shit_ , no that's not—" you try to salvage your pride. "I didn't mean it like that at all!" Gladiolus howls with laughter and you groan into your palms. 

"[Name]—" Prompto wheezes through his laughter.

"Gods, Prompto if you don't shut up _right now_ —"

"Might I ask what is happening?" A smooth, accented voice cuts through the sound of Noctis hacking into his palm, and the deep thumps as Gladiolus slaps the prince's back. Usually you'd feel grateful for an interruption such as this, but this time it only serves to mortify you further. 

"Iggy, oh _Gods_ —" Gladiolus starts, eyes crinkled with laughter, and he grins boyishly down at your frozen, horrified form. "Iggy, you just missed—"

"Nothing!" you cut in, standing, "absolutely nothing!"

"Ignis, oh _man_ ," Prompto snorts. 

"Excuse me, I'm going to go drown myself for a few minutes," you mutter. "Prompto if you say anything—"

"I won't, I won't!" he says, waving his hands at you, but the grin on his face makes his sentiment a _lot_ less convincing. Ignis raises an eyebrow at you, and you shake your head, willing the heat on your cheeks to fade. Over the next hour you shoot looks at the boys (especially Gladiolus) when they put emphasis on the words 'swallow' and 'choke', as they seem to find every excuse to fit the word into the conversations for the rest of the afternoon. 

...

"I'm disowning the lot of you when this is finally over," you scowl agitatedly, tapping your foot against the carpeted floor of a shared room. You're glad that Ignis is out at the moment, though it only seems to encourage the others to poke fun at you even more.

"You love us," Gladiolus smirks.

"But not as much as you love—"

"Prompto, another word and I'll stick your own foot so far up your ass—"

"Now, now, let's try to _swallow_ our grievances. We don't wanna _choke_ and mess up the dynamics of the team," Gladiolus has the most shit-eating grin you've ever seen in your entire fucking life. Noctis only snorts from his spot on the large, cushiony arm chair and you bury your face in your hands. 

"I'm going to feed you to the next coeurl we come across," you threaten, but Gladiolus and Prompto merely bump fists at your obvious discomfort. "I'm going for a walk, and if you say _anything_ I will strap you to the hood of the Regalia and drive through a herd of cactuars." 

You march to the door, but the handle moves without you touching it, and you back away slightly as it swings open, revealing Ignis carrying some bags of recently-bought goods. "Heading off somewhere?" he asks, looking down at you through thin spectacles. 

"Just out for a walk, nothing drastic," you say, stepping aside so he can enter the room. "I'll be back before dinner. Or after," you say, and Ignis frowns slightly. 

"Do try to return before, if possible," he says, and you raise a hand to him, already walking down the hall. 

...

You walk around Lestallum, taking in the multi-colored buildings, the bustling streets and you breathe in the city air and let the hustle of the city life pass you by. You want to lose yourself in the atmosphere, in the hum of people walking by you, but there's the weight of your mission and the rawness of Insomnia's recent fall doesn't allow you to relax. You have half a mind to go and stock up on potions, but you're sure Ignis has already taken care of it, and you walk past the vendors that sell a multitude of elixirs, taking note of their location. 

"Hey, there! Why not come over here and try some of our kebabs? We got a new spice mix recently!" a large man with a beard calls out to you, waving a pair of metal tongs in the air. You wander over, looking at the skewered meat curiously. "Here ya go!" he hands you a small sample, and you taste it, a wonderful explosion of different flavors, some spicy and some with a citrus-like hint. 

"Amazing," you sigh contentedly. "Hmmm... but I shouldn't ruin my appetite... but..." you stare longingly at the simmering kebabs. "Okay, maybe... just one..." 

...

 _Why am I so weak to good food?_ You ask yourself as you head back. Nearly five hours have passed, and the sky is painted in vivid, deep shades of red, orange and yellow. It's well past dinner, and though you know Ignis is likely to scold you for being late, you know it won't last long; it would be worse if you came back during the middle of the night. 

Still, you aren't that surprised to see the four of them in the lounge area of the hotel. "Oh, [Name], you're back," Noctis is the first to spot you, and three heads turn towards your steadily approaching figure. You nod sleepily at them. 

"You are aware of what time it is, correct?" Ignis frowns. 

"Sorry, I got carried away. It's easy to wander in the streets here," you say, collapsing in a seat across from the bespectacled blonde. "Did you guys have dinner? I already ate, so..."

"We did," Prompto says, grinning. 

"You said you would be back before dinner, where have you been off to?" Ignis asks, crossing his arms. 

"I also said I might be back _after_ dinner," you remind him. "But I'm here, aren't I? I didn't do anything stupid, I promise." 

"Let it go just this once Iggy?" Gladiolus leans over, a small smile on his face. "If [Name] said they didn't run into any trouble, then they didn't." Ignis frowns, but drops the subject, and you're the first to stand and stretch, yawning lightly behind your hand. 

"Well, I'm gonna head off to bed. We're leaving early, right?" 

"Don't _choke_ up on your way on those stairs," you hear Gladiolus call out, and you freeze, turning to scowl deeply at him. You click your tongue, but choose not to respond as you hurry away, muttering under your breath. 

Since you're the first one upstairs, you take your time in the bath, watching the steam curl up from the surface of the hot water. It does your muscles good, you think, but you can still feel knots in your shoulders and back when you rub your skin. There isn't much you can do about it, though, and you get out of the bath, drying yourself before dressing in your nightwear. It isn't long before you've finished getting ready for bed, and you sigh as you open the bathroom door, feeling cool air circle around you, a stark difference from the hot, humid air of the bathroom. 

No one else is in the room yet, and you assume the others are doing some outside things before getting ready for bed. You sit on the mattress, rubbing your shoulder with your knuckles and frowning. "You seem rather tense," you jump, and Ignis sends you a small smile. "Apologies." Holy—since when was he there? 

The initial shock fades quickly, and you sigh. "I guess," you roll your shoulder, "my shoulders have been a bit stiff since we've been sleeping on the ground. Not that I mind, but it sometimes bugs me when we're on a hunt." 

He approaches you, and you blink up at him. "Might I suggest a solution for your problem?" 

"Go for it," you say. 

"A massage might do the trick; if it's knots in your back, then a short session could do you some good." 

"A massage, huh? It sounds nice, but it's late. What place could possibly be offering massages?" you ask. 

A smile tilts Ignis' lips. "I may not be a professional masseuse, but I've picked up a few tricks."

"Oh..." you trail off. Suddenly, your stomach twists with anxiety. "Oh, uh..." 

"If not, do not worry, though it may be the best solution for the stiffness in your shoulders," Ignis says. 

"Um... if you don't mind, I guess?" you wince slightly at the hesitancy in your voice. "I mean..."

"I suggested it, so don't worry," Ignis says. "If you lay down, we can get started," he starts to remove his gloves, and you tear your gaze away from him, shuffling onto the bed more. You lay hesitantly on your stomach, resting folded arms and cheek on a pillow with a small, silent sigh. You hear Ignis shuffle from behind you, and though you're already anticipating the feeling of his hands touching you, you still jump when his fingers lightly touch between your shoulder blades. 

He sets to work slowly, and you shudder, body nearly melting under his deft fingers. He kneads the knots in your spine, your shoulders, and you sigh, a low moan escaping your lips. "Iggy, are your hands magical?" you breathe, and he chuckles. 

"While the sentiment is appreciated, unfortunately this isn't as good as it might be under professional hands."

"No, no, this is more than enough, just... please keep going," you sigh. His fingers press into the flesh beside your spine, and you feel your breath hitch. Under any other circumstances, you would have been moaning every time the delicious pressure worked at the knots in your back. However, in the quiet, private space of the room, you bite your lip and settle for humming every now and then. Your muscles tense slightly when his fingers occasionally brush against a ticklish spot, but you feel like putty underneath Ignis' hands. 

Then Ignis shifts, and you feel the bed dip around you as he readjusts his position on the bed. All of a sudden, you're hyper aware of him leaning over you; of his hands, which are warm and large against your shoulder blades; of his breathing, the feeling of his gaze on the back of your neck and you feel heat rise to the tips of your cheeks and spread all down your body. _Dammit_. You pray he doesn't notice the rise in your body temperature, and you try to relax as his hands work at the knots in your back. 

And then he speaks. 

"I was curious as to why you were so skittish this afternoon," Ignis says, and you feel all the stiffness in your shoulders—which had edged away little by little under Ignis' hands—return tenfold. You bury your face in the pillow. _Dammit_. "Though I can understand your discomfort, I must admit it was a little amusing."

"It was just a slip of the tongue, nothing much," you mutter, "I'm glad my pain brings you some sort of amusement, Iggy." 

"On the contrary," and his fingers dig gently into a spot that's so _perfect_ and you moan aloud, feeling the nape of your neck grow hotter, "I rather enjoy seeing you like this, relaxing under my touch." 

"You're so embarrassing," you mumble. 

He chuckles, and you don't have to see him to know he's leaning down closer to you, though the movements of his hands doesn't stop. "Really? That's difficult to swallow." 

" _Six_ ," you want to sink into the mattress, "Iggy, not you too."

"Apologies, I couldn't help myself," he says, though he doesn't sound very apologetic, and you turn on your side slowly, feeling his hands pause and then retreat. You frown, but it's more of a pout, and there's a small smile on Ignis' face as you stare at him. You reach out a hand to touch his face, your thumb traces over the edge of his jaw. He leans into your touch only slightly, bright green eyes trained on you, and you let your hand drop, turning away with a soft blush on your cheeks. 

"Thanks for the massage," you mumble. He brushes some strands of hair away from your face.

"My pleasure," he says, and you choose to ignore the coy tilt to his voice, at least for now, but the deepening blush on your face tells Ignis you've at least noticed his suggestive tone. 

"Don't get me wrong, though—if I wasn't so relaxed right now I'd kick everyone's ass."

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop writing characters to be out of character? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ probably never


End file.
